Gifts
by HollyAnne1084
Summary: It all has happened after one little kiss. It proved to her that she was special to him but giving him nothing but one cheesy gift has made her feel bad. Was she really that special to him? STARNERVE ONE-SHOT


**Okay, there may be some of y'all thinking: "Another one-shot already? You never have been doing one-shots for a while in the past. What's going on?"**

 **Answer to that: I just wanted to do another one-shot just for the fun of it.**

 **You guys may also be thinking: "Why StarNerve? Why not your OTPs?"**

 **I have a simple answer: Because I felt like it.**

 **I decided to do a one-shot on a more popular couple so I can have - not to be selfish - more readers. StarNerve is loved by a lot of people, right? So that's why I'm doing this! This is for the StarNerve lovers! :D**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this! I'm too lazy to edit!**

...

It was one sunny day in the city of San Francisco, where the birds are flying above, flowers blooming, and the sun shining brightly, keeping the city warm.

But this sunny day wasn't good for some twelve-year-old girl.

Riley was seen laying on her bed, groaning while touching her forehead, having a severe headache, along with a tummy ache, coughing, sniffling and sneezing. But the worst of all was the headache. The people instead of the headache was what caused it.

A weak yellow emotion was laying on the couch, coughing non-stop. She kept clutching her pained stomach, while helplessly moaning in distress.

The emotions decided that Joy wasn't needed during the stage of Riley being sick so they sent Joy to her room, allowing her to rest.

Joy had a peaceful hour, since some days can't be peaceful since she has billions of buttons to push. She was awoken by a door creaking open. She stretched her arms with a big yawn and her tired eyes gazed at Fear's.

"U-Um...sorry for waking you up," he said apologetic.

"It's alright," Joy said politely. She tried to smile but it ended up being a weak one.

"H-How are you feeling?" Fear asked with concern.

"Still having pains in my stomach," Joy said shamefully.

Fear gently patted her shoulder and quickly went to the kitchen. He came back with a bowl of warm carrot soup. "This may help you," he said encouragingly.

"Thank you," Joy said, taking her first sip from the spoon.

"M-Make sure it's not hot!" Fear said cautiously putting his hands forward.

"It's not, don't worry," Joy said casually, doing another sip.

Fear sighed in relief. "Okay, good," he said. "I don't want you to get a mouth burn while you're sick."

"Well, we're lucky I didn't," Joy said chuckling.

"Y-Yeah..." Fear said, remaining speechless now. He watched Joy eat her soup peacefully, looking after her, making sure nothing happens to the powerless emotion.

"Thank you for the soup," Joy said kindly.

Fear smiled. "You're welcome," he replied, then added, "I just don't want anyone feeling like this at all. Riley needs you, right?"

Joy's eyes twinkled with happiness and her smile got bigger. "Right," she said. She cleared her voice and looked down. "You know," she said. "You really don't have to watch me eat my soup all day. You can go back to the console...if you want."

Fear raised an eyebrow. "Oh! No no! I'll be fine staying with you," he said respectfully.

Joy smiled. "I know you don't want anything happening to me," she smirked.

Fear showed a shy grin. "Y-Yeah, you could say that...heh," he said awkwardly.

Joy did a bubbly giggle in reply.

"Oh! That reminds me! I got something for you," Fear said excitingly going to his room. He came back with a bouquet of flowers - _sunflowers,_ to be more precise.

"My favorite kind!" Joy said cheerfully. "Oh Fear, you shouldn't have!" Her eyes sparkle with pleasure.

"I wanted to give you these for a while so, um, here you go," he said handed the flowers to her.

"Oh thank you, thank you, _thank you!_ " Joy squealed happily, tackling Fear with a tight embrace.

"Whoa, careful there!" he said watchfully. "But...heh, you're welcome." He softly returned the hug.

"I love these so much!" Joy said hugging the bouquet. "You're amazing, Fear! You know that?"

Fear just did a quiet chuckle in response.

Joy did a light giggle and, without hesitation, gave him a kiss on the cheek. Fear's cheeks turned cheery-red and he, shockingly, touched his cheek.

"Thank you again," Joy said mannerly.

Fear's antennae turned into a heart and he had a dreamy face.

"Um, Fear?" Joy said uneasily.

"Huh?" Fear's face turned back to normal and tried to get himself back together. When he managed to calm down, he responded, "Y-You're welcome. And thanks for the kiss."

Joy lightheartedly grinned. "No problemo!" she countered playfully.

Fear laughed and got Joy to lay back down on her bed, as she still was having her sickening feeling. He decided to give her some alone time, so she can have some peace again. He doesn't like leaving people as special as her alone, but he was sure Joy could handle things on her own.

Fear took one final glance at the door and headed to the console.

...

Things have been going better days later. Joy started to feel better after three days. She felt more happy than ever, since Fear gave her a touching gift. And speaking of Fear, the beanpole was more careful and protective than usual. He would check on her every couple of hours to make sure that she was okay, he would feed her the right kind of food that would help sick people, and he would stay with her and watch over her. It felt great to Fear that Joy was doing okay and that she was super strong while she was sick.

But now, the energized emotion felt well again and now she was backing to her skipping, jumping, dancing, and playing the accordion. But one different thing she does is give Fear a happy good morning greet, with a cheerful hug. That made Fear more confident than usual. It was more than just confidence: it was love.

"Great to see you all and Riley feeling all better! What have I been missing?" she talkatively asked the other emotions.

"Well, we kept having to drink this disgusting medicine and eat broccoli soup," Disgust said. "Ugh, it was just harsh. You would've gone bonkers." She glanced at Fear.

"Heh, I guess I would," Fear replied, who was actually not looking at the green emotion. In fact, he has been gazing at Joy since he has woken up. He felt like their relationship has been better, with Joy being the only special one to him.

Joy had that same feeling. She knew that Fear would be there to take care of her and keep her safe. Joy thought that he will only give her the bouquet of flowers and nothing more for a while.

It was months later, and what Joy thought was wrong.

On Halloween, Joy received a smiling carved pumpkin. It had her name above the face and Joy placed the pumpkin in her room on a shelf, where she could look it.

On Thanksgiving, Fear made Joy a special Thanksgiving feast. "J-Just the two of us," he had said. The food turned out to be very delicious and tasty and she enjoyed having a private feast with the purple emotion. She showed as much appreciation as she could.

On Christmas, she found a Christmas present in her room and it turned out to be a beautiful orange dress that was the perfect size for her. It "totally suited her," as Disgust had said it, and she has been wearing it ever since, taking a break of her chartreuse dress.

On New Years Day, Fear just made a creative drawing of a sunset by the ocean. There was a balloon that Fear wrote on: "Happy New Year!"

Joy smiled and hugged the balloon. When she let go, her smile faded. She started to feel guilty. Fear has been giving her everything she loved and tried his best to keep her happy...

And she has given him nothing.

Joy hung the card in her bulletin board and tied the balloon on the handles of her bed. She hugged the balloon tightly, making sure it doesn't pop.

...

It was another month later, making things more exciting but stressful for Joy.

Valentines Day.

She knew that it was going to be a gift-o-mania for her. She wishes that she can be nice enough to return the favor but what could she give him? She never likes taking things way too far but she _is_ an organized freak.

She needed to give him something. But what?

She tried to think of things that Fear liked. Safety equipment but that would be too stupid. She thought of a drawing but that wouldn't be enough.

The gift ended up _being_ a drawing but with candy, and a bunch of balloons.

She has only given him one cheesy little gift, and Fear has given her...Joy tried to count how many...

16 gifts.

Joy felt horrible for Fear. She wished that she wouldn't be that rude like that by letting Fear do all of the work for her. She wished that her gift would be better, but that's the best she could do. She felt like a lazy, useless, _loser._

In fact, she has never felt this hopeless and negative in her entire life.

But she knew the right person that could help her.

"I understand how you feel," said a loyal, chubby blue emotion, after hearing Joy's explanation. "It's probably because of him thinking you're special."

"Maybe...but I still feel bad," Joy said ashamed. "I wish that I would be that hard-working. In fact, I'm sure Fear is gonna plan something _BIG_ for me. A ticket to Boy Band Island's next concert - which I have always wanted to go to, a trip to Goofball Island...who know what he'll give me? I'd give him a stupid little drawing and he gives me something amazing and huge-"

"Joy, don't make yourself feel like that," Sadness said calmly. "I may not be the most positive person in the world, but Fear would be great that you gave him a gift. It would make him feel better. He already feels touched when you greet him every day, and he feels even better that you're wearing that orange dress."

"Thank you for telling me this, Sadness, but that isn't exactly the point," Joy said trying not to make the teardrop feel bad. "What I mean is that I don't want Fear to think that I'm a lazy jerk that isn't sweet enough to return a favor to someone who has worked hard to make me happy."

Sadness gently touched Joy's shoulder. "Joy," she said. "He would _never_ in the world think that you're a jerk. He loves...the way you are. You are the only person that matters to him-"

"How do you know all this?" Joy interrupted. "Sorry."

"It's okay. And...um, don't tell him that I told you this please, but he had a private talk with me as well...and it was about you," Sadness explained, looking down in guilt for using her big mouth.

"Really?" Joy said curiously. "What did you guys talk about?"

"I promised that I wouldn't tell you anything about this conversation, because it's supposed to be a 'secret,' apparently," Sadness said, using hand quotes for _secret._

"Do you think Fear likes me?" Joy blurted out.

Sadness shrugged, having some sort of secretive and promising look on her face. "Probably," she said. "But, um, did I help you...at all?"

Joy smiled, suddenly having an idea.

"Yes, you did," she said happily, leaving the room.

...

Valentines Day has finally begun. Riley has received special cards from her friends and family. Joy felt super mean and careless, but Fear was more important for now.

Joy was waiting patiently for the nerve to approach her. She had an excited grin on her face while holding her gift behind her back.

Fear was writing stuff down on his clipboard, trying to get himself as organized as possible. He noticed Joy and smiled at her. "Hi Joy," he said.

"Hi Fear!" the happy emotion replied. She walked closer to him, with a flirty look. Fear didn't feel that concerned.

"H-Happy Valentines Day," Fear said merrily.

"You too!" Joy said showing him the gift.

"Aw, thanks...Joy," he said taking the gift. Before he could look at it, he was interrupted by the lips of Joy's touching his. Joy gently kissed him on the lips, holding his shoulders. Fear yelped at first, but then kissed her back, with his antennae turning into a heart again.

"You love me, don't you, Fear?" Joy asked smirking.

"U-Um..." Fear said shaking. "W-Well...I, uh..." He sighed. "Y-Y-Yeah...I do." He looked down feeling shy.

But Joy hugged the beanpole tightly, with another kiss on the lips. "I love you, too," she confessed.

Fear smiled. "Thank you," he said politely. "But how did you know?"

"Oh, I just figured it out," Joy half-lied. "But thank you so much for all that you have given me. These gifts have been touching my heart forever and it made you more special and special to me."

"You're welcome. The reason why I gave you all these gifts was because I _wanted_ you to like me more," Fear explained. "I have been in love with you ever since you kissed me on the cheek when you were sick. I felt happy with taking care of you and you...you make me feel happy myself."

Joy did another cheerful embrace and without hesitation, Fear hugged her back.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're very welcome!" Joy said still being held by him.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, until the other emotions noticed and demanded for them to stop and get working at the console. The couple giggled and headed to the console, as their hands touched.

...

 **Yeah! That was awesome! Three successful one-shots! That was pretty romantic, eh? I hope you guys enjoyed this and thanks for reading! And don't worry, I'll be making the next chapter of Opposites Attract in a couple of days! Toodles for now! :)**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


End file.
